


2AM Disturbance

by Lusethxii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi wants peace, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Kuroo and Bokuto want midnight snacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusethxii/pseuds/Lusethxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Akaashi works the night shift at the convenience store, he just wants it to pass quickly and quietly. Then Kuroo and Bokuto show up for midnight snacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2AM Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on my chaptered fic I got distracted by the idea of Akaashi working in a convenience store with Kuroo and Bokuto as terrible customers. It was meant to be an OT3 fic and it kind of is but I may have accidentally pushed Kuroaka a bit hard there;; *sweats*

Akaashi doesn't really hate working the night shift at the convenience store. There aren't many customers and the boss doesn't bother checking if he's really working so Akaashi is able to read on his shift. It's quiet and peaceful and he loves it.

Well, it's  _mostly_ quiet and peaceful.

At just past two in the morning, the doors swing open with a flourish as two young men walk into the store. Startled, Akaashi nearly drops his book. He catches himself and manages to mark his page before stuffing it behind the counter.

"Whoo! Snacks!" The shorter of the two exclaims as he skips to the snacks section. His hair is white and streaked with black, geled to stand up from his head. Even at this ungodly hour, the hairstyle hasn't fallen apart.

"Okay Bokuto, remember I'm not paying for  _your_ snacks," the other man says pointedly at his friend. He has dark hair that stood up awkwardly, looking like he had just rose from bed.

"Stingy, Kuroo!" Bokuto makes a face.

Akaashi watches them absentmindedly from the counter. The pair is dressed in sweatpants and T-shirts with... glow-in-the-dark bangles on their arms. The atrocious dressing was both disgusting and confusing to Akaashi, who wondered where they came from and when they would leave.

"Why are you getting the curly wurly? Snickers are obviously better!" Kuroo argues, sneering as he glances at his friend's choice.

"Hey I'm paying for my own snacks! Let me pick what I like!" Bokuto shoots back defensively, but his hand hovers over the snicker bars hesitantly.

Banters of that nature continue as the pair circle the store. Akaashi was hoping they would be able to pick whatever they wanted without much hassle, but it seemed that 'hassle' was basically associated with them.

"Hey excuse me?" Bokuto's voice pipes up as he gives a wave in Akaashi's direction. Sighing, Akaashi picks himself off his comfortable seat at the counter and approaches them, who had stopped in front of the coffee machine.

"Yes, how can I help-" Akaashi starts to say, trying to muster as much friendliness as he could (the boss was always telling him he should be more  _friendly_ and _smile more,_ even though customers were always rude anyway).

"How d'you use this machine?" Bokuto cuts him off. Akaashi tries not to sigh. Quite often, customers would ask about the coffee machine as it had quite a number of settings. Akaashi really wants to be able to put up a notice to explain it, so he never has to ever again.

"First you choose how many shots you would like, then you can choose full-cream milk or skimmed milk and finally if you would like sugar and how much," Akaashi explains as he holds his finger over each button on the machine. "Remember to grab a cup and place it under the dispenser before you choose to dispense the drink."

"Oh..." Bokuto watches in fascination, following Akaashi with his eyes.

"Also, please remember that the drink will be hot," Akaashi adds for good measure. He hovers for a while, ready to offer any more assistance if Bokuto needs it. Seeing how this man spoke and behaved like a child he was a little worried about him burning himself or dropping the coffee.

"Hmm... nah I don't think I'd get coffee after all," Bokuto says after a while and returns to the snack aisle. His friend shrugs and follows him. Akaashi returns to his seat at the counter, where he sighs deeply.

After about fifteen minutes (which Akaashi spends watching apprehensively through the CCTV),Kuroo seems to have settled on a packet of chips and some chocolate and candy bars, while his partner's arms seem to hold enough snacks for a small class of children.

"Are you sure you can afford all that?" Kuroo questions as he glances at his friend, face painted in a combination of concern and disbelief.

"I'll count my change at the counter!" Bokuto remarks with unwavering confidence. Akaashi grants himself a melodramatic glance at the ceiling. He  _hated_ people who counted their change at the counter.

And that was exactly what Bokuto did.

Thankfully, Kuroo paid for his snacks with a ten-dollar note while Bokuto dumped handfuls of coins from his pockets onto the counter.

"Do you need a receipt?" Akaashi asks as he packs Kuroo's snacks into a carrier bag.

"Mhmm sure," Kuroo hums as he pockets his change. Akaashi frowns. There was a devious smirk playing on the taller man's lips and it unsettles Akaashi.

Bokuto is still counting his change, separating them into piles of one dollars.

"So you work this shift alone?" Kuroo asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do," Akaashi answers curtly. He decides to keep his answers as brief as possible, while still remaining polite.

"Do you get lonely?" Kuroo quips.

"No, it's usually quiet and I like it that way." Akaashi spares a glance at Bokuto, who seemed to have counted six dollars and is now deciding how many snacks he can afford.

"When does your shift end?" Kuroo continues. Bokuto was now sorting the snacks by chips, chocolate bars and candies.

"Why do you ask?" Akaashi returns.

"Well... it's kinda late for a date but if you'd like, we're having movie night at my place and I may have bought too many snacks?" Kuroo shrugs, shaking his modest carrier bag of snacks.

Akaashi sighs.

"I think it's your friend who bought too many snacks," he remarks. As if on cue, Bokuto looks up at the both of them, lips forming a pout.

"Which ones should I choose?"

Kuroo flashes a grim smile at Akaashi. Then he starts to help Bokuto pick out his snacks; saying he can't possibly eat more than two chocolate bars, the candies are bad for him and he should pick the lightly-salted chips if he doesn't want to wake up with a bad throat. Akaashi watches in amusement as they finally narrow down Bokuto's choice of snacks to a reasonable amount. He scans them and Bokuto proudly pays for them with all of his loose change. Akaashi packs them into a carrier and hands it to Bokuto, who beams brightly as he bids goodnight. 

"Goodnight," Akaashi replies, somehow feeling the slightest bit pleased.

Bokuto starts to head for the exit while Kuroo hovers at the counter, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Kuroo?" Bokuto peered at his friend while his hand rested on the handrail, ready to open the door.

Kuroo looks up and he holds Akaashi's gaze as he says

"Look we  _really_ have a lot of movies. We're marathoning. And I really don't mind sharing my snacks so whenever your shift ends-" He pauses, breaking eye-contact to grab a pen off the counter to scribble on the back of his receipt. "You can give a call. It's an open invitation."

Akaashi takes the receipt from Kuroo. It has Kuroo's name and number written on it.

"I'll see about it," he says softly.

Kuroo smiles as he waves goodnight and exits the store with Bokuto.

Akaashi's shift is ending in another thirty minutes, and he thinks he hardly feels sleepy, unlike usual.

Right before the door slams shut, Bokuto hoots

_"He thinks you're cute!"_

Akaashi feels blood rush to his face and ducks behind the counter, even though they're already out of sight. Muffled yelps of pain, presumably from Bokuto, follow after his loud unwarranted comment. Akaashi thinks maybe  _quiet and peaceful_ isn't so much of what he needs every night.


End file.
